Sam, the Devil, and an Apple
by OliviaBe
Summary: Sam watching Lucifer eat an apple. No spoilers, can be set at anytime during the series. Samifer. I own nothing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is my first Samifer fanfic and second supernatural fanfic, if you would leave a review that would be fantastic! Love you all!**

Sam honestly did not know what to do, demons, ghosts, angels, monsters he could handle; Satan, the devil himself, Lucifer, not so much. Yet here he was, sitting on a rickety motel chair contemplating the bowl of offered fruit that was so hard and tasteless it could very well have been made out of wax, not saying a word to Sam. This of course is all happening while Dean was out buying more beer and other things he dubbed "essentials" which Sam took to mean bullets, salt, and porn but he knew better than to ask. While Sam knew Dean could be back any minute, he also knew the devil very well slowed down or even stopped time in order for this "meeting" could take place.

Sam was rather unnerved by the cunning and predatory look in the devil's eyes; they were gazing at the apples and the one rotten banana so black Sam was sure it was being held together by merely a force of will. Sam knew the moment his mind slipped because Satan's incomprehensible expression morphed into one of predatory joy, like a wolf finally picking the weakest link of the herd to slaughter and consume, most likely a moose if they were going to keep the metaphor going. Sam heard a chuckle in the back of his minds that he knew was not his own, he was glad someone appreciated his commentary, even if it was the devil. Following that thought there was a scoff, reminding Sam that his resident crazy did not enjoy those names but preferred to be called his angel name, Lucifer.

A sound of approval echoed through his mind, followed by an idea that he was going to be rewarded but that thought was gone as quick as it came leaving Sam to believe he had almost imagined it. That is until Sam noticed Lucifer (every time he thought the name his mind echoed with distant approval and a warm feeling he chose not to name) had snatched an apple from the bowl and was rolling it between his hands. Letting his fingers gently glide over the skin, occasionally pressing and dragging in long, drawn out strokes, not enough to bruise but enough to soften. Sam tried to stop, he really did, but he was unable to stop the flood of images that came to mind while watching Lucifer's deft, agile fingers. Sam would never say _that word_, not to the devil, not ever, of this he was sure but if he were propositioned in another way…well, he still wouldn't say _that word _but it would make their time together so much more enjoyable. Sam did not see the devil smile but he felt his happiness from within nevertheless. He usually was more controlled with his thoughts but seeing Lucifer with that apple made Sam want things no man should want.

The devil began tapping insistently at the same spot on the apple, softening it almost to the point of bruising before bringing the apple to his lips and dragging his forked tongue across the skin where his fingers had just touched. He repeatedly licked that spot with deepening intensity before nipping at it lightly, enough to break the skin and reveal the juicy, yielding flesh. He lapped eagerly at the juice that managed to escape his incision before taking in an entire bite, leaving a gaping hole in a once pure apple. Following every bite there was generous licking of excess juice, Sam could not help but be mesmerized by what was taking place before him, and he could not stop watching even if he wanted to.

Before long there was nothing but the core and seeds left and Lucifer finally looked into his eyes. Sam stood petrified, hardly daring to move as the devil's eyes bore into his own. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, if this is true then Sam is completely and utterly screwed and yet he is still trying to convince himself that that is a bad thing and he won't enjoy it. Nope, definitely not. The clocks have not moved in the entire time Lucifer has been here and Sam's pretty sure his last coherent thought was 'Fuck.' To which Lucifer responded, 'Gladly.' Without doubt it was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
